His One Regret
Time was never in my favor. I could not achieve that care free thing you called time, to extend it longer until the day I died, My name is Amber Pines and I am a demigod who had been diagnosed with Olympius Cancer. Some people have this immediate reaction to feel sorry for me, others ignore it and try to be strong for my sake. I don't have a problem with any of that but sometimes you need to accept that your not going to be alive at this time next month. This is my story. As I sit here typing it out in my room, a day before I'm scheduled to die, I will tell the story of my last month here on earth. My friends and my family did their best to make this the happiest last couple months of my life. I hardly went home at all really, I was still training at Camp Jupiter even though others mocked me for it. "You aren't going to need to know how to handle a sword by next month," I recall one of my barrack mates snickering. It's not like everyone was mean to me. I'm not a pitiful case to get all teary-eyed over. Yes there are some who think I'm an 'attention hog.' Un, hello, I'm going to die. I don't see how I could want attention for that- or how far it will get me after I'm dead. Then there are others who treat me like the stupid kid in class who doesn't understand a word they are saying- when really I'm an A student at the school in New Rome. Let me start exactly a month minus one day ago. "You know, if I see Cody sneaking one more bite of chocolate from the dessert table, I'm going to flip out." Savannah, my blonde haired best friend commented while popping a skittle into her mouth. It's a typical day- if any day is typical anymore- here at Camp Jupiter. At the moment, we are eating breakfast in the dining pavilion. An array of dishes and foods clutters our table, shining glasses and gleaming utensils to stab your food with rest on creamed colored napkins. Yes, us Romans know how to stuff ourselves. I bet your wondering why Savannah is eating skittles in the morning. Truth be told, my flightless friend Daughter of Bacchas has an uncanny addiction to skittles. I buy her as many packs as I can, it's that it alcohol. (Don't ask where she gets her hands on it, but I've caught her sitting alone sipping away plenty of times before when I pulled her off her skittle supply.) "Yes, well Cody is almost as bad as you. You know it's true, he'll sneak chocolate when he's in the middle of Latin or even archery practice." I snicker, pushing Savannah lightly. She topples off her chair, more for show since I barely touched her. "Ahh!" She cries dramatically, landing on her rump with legs sticking straight up in the air. Savannah always had a flair for being overly dramatic, it's both a blessing and a curse. (It just really depends on the time she decides to use it.) Scott, our centurion of the fourth cohort peers over at us from over the top if his orange juice glass. "Girls," He begins sternly. "Oh quit acting like your 102 Scott! I know your laughing in your head!" Savannah picks herself up, grinning as she rips open another bag of candy. Scott's eyebrow and the corners if his mouth tug upward into a smile. "You got me," He grins. Scott is a good looking guy, with brown hair gelled up in that fashion that guys do these days, and generous warm brown eyes that melt your very soul. Oh crap. I was being too descriptive. So I suppose, you know who my crush is now. So I sit there without saying a word, blushing like a fool as he looks at me. "Your awful quiet today, Amber. Don't want to share the penance for this crime of talking at the table?" He grins at me. "I...uh..." "No, please grandpa! I'll do all my chores and be extra good. If I'm really obedient, can I wear your overalls from the 40's?" Savannah stuffs a pastry into her mouth while looking at Scott with wide eyes. It's been a running joke to call Scott an old man, since he acts like one on a regular basis. Miranda, daughter of Apollo giggles and chucks a pancake at Scott. Everyone knows she has a crush on him, even Scott knows. Miranda has black hair- contrary to her fathers blinding blonde hair with one green streak running down the length of her hairs. "Scott! I'm full, do you want that?" She asks sweetly. Scott stares at the pancake which had now hit his chest, smothering butter and syrup over his toga and purple SPQR T-Shirt. "Uh, thanks?" I can't help but glare at Miranda. She's such a bit- well lets just say she's really annoying. We don't really get along the two of us, one reason being her high pitched voice. Oh the many things that annoy me from her. "Hey, earth to Amber!" Savannah is leaning across the table, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Breakfast ends in five minutes. The auto are taking last orders so if you want something you better ask now." "I'm just gonna go clean up..." Scott mutters as he perks the pancake from his shirt and chews on one end before dropping it in the Trash. You can literally see Miranda deflate as she watches him go, and not to be a bad person, but that makes me feel really good. My heart had expanded into an evil happy lump of an organ. No, no that last sentence didn't make sense at all. It just shows what thoughts run free in my brain. They are like little horses, running over the soft fleshy membrane of my mind. Gross. "Yeah she's such a faker!" I hear a familiar voice whispering behind me. I turn in my chair to see Amanda, the most popular girl here at Camp Hupiter (not known for her niceness but deception and good looks). She's clad in pink and rhinestones, there is not once piece of shiny missing on her revealing outfit. Such a daughter if Venus. I can tell her bra is decked out in jewls too which is annoying that I can even see her undergarment. "Oh I'm sorry! Did you hear that?" Amanda asks innocently, flashing me a super model smile. She reaches up at her head with her perfectly manicured nails and tugs on a loose hair, making it just right as it falls into place on her skull. I stare at her, not sure what to reply with. "Shut up." I finally get out. "Shouldn't you be bald and ugly?" Amanda snickers, tossing her light brown hair over one shoulder in a dramatic gesture. "Beauty is only skin deep," I retort, "but don't worry I can see the ugly right in front of me." I make my state more pointed at her ugly face. You know what? I'm running out of precious time. Let's skip the degrading jerks and go right to the point. Last month has been an adventure. What with riding wild unicorns, flying on top of eagles and getting closer to Scott. "You know," Scott ventured one day as we walked back to my barracks. "I didn't realize...I never knew...I'm going to miss you." I had stopped and stared at him. He didn't know I had a crush on him. He probably thought he was doing all this out of pity for my corroding body. And I'm sure he was. The thing that happened next was perfect. I looked into her gorgeous eyes and he stared at me, that look in his face said everything he never said outloud. On impulse we stepped closet and them my lips were crushed against his in a moment of bliss. Just thinking about it fills me with joy. That's my story. My last month wasn't a miraculous life changer. I didn't become suddenly popular because I was dying but most girls only get the guy in fairy tales. Hold on. I hear a knock on the door. I should go get it. That was strange. It was Scott and a bunch of my friends! They had a cake and sang happy birthday... Funny how you forget about those things when your so absorbed in something that yes is scary but just not as big if a deal as I thought. I don't want to die. But I'm going to accept it. Everyone dies eventually, right? After the surprise party everyone left except Scott. "Amber if your going to die, I won't be saying this after your gone." Scott cleared his throat and fiddles with his fingers. I'm wondering what he is going to say now. "My one regret...the thing that tortures me the most is never admitting my feelings for you the last few years. My one regret would never getting to say I live youz. Amber pines," he lowers to the ground. I'm speechless as I watch him open a box. Inside rests a ring, a delicate thing sparkling in the sunlight. "My one regret would be never marrying the one I really love." I had to cough. "Okay." "Okay?" "Yes!" I'm sure you can guess what happened after that. I hope that Elysium is enough, I never fought any really dangerous monsters but you never know. The cares and the underworld work in mysterious ways. My one regret is nothing. I am free. THE END (FORGOT TO SAY THE END OH NOOO) Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:February Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:Fanfiction